warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleClan
MapleClan is a large-sized clan that lives in the heart of a maple tree forest, hence their name. There are also a couple of cherry blossom trees growing across the area, but they are not very big nor important. When the landscape isn't covered in a vivid red blanket, its usually dappled with a few pink spots here and there. The air usually smells sweet here, which can mess up the scent for new apprentices. Of course, their mentors are in charge of teaching them the scent differences. The territory was once inhabited by twolegs (explaining the existance of Fire Branch and the Nursery. If you read below, you'll know what those are), but they abandoned it and nature took back its place. Dens at the clan are made of gaps between rocks (Medicine cat's den, Leader's den), fallen logs (Apprentice den, Warriors den, Elders den), and an old, abandoned house. (Nursery) There are also tree main areas in the territory: *'Camp', which is surrounded by a dome of maple trees and bushes all huddled together *'The Entrance', which consists of a maple tree and a cherry blossom tree intertwining with eachother. Represents the unity of mentors and their apprentices. *'Fire Branch', which is a red bridge left over by the twolegs. It crosses a small stream in the southern outskirts of the territory. This clan's diet is based on mice, birds, frogs, rats, snakes, insects, squirrels, fish, moles and rabbits . This clan is owned by Wisteria and co-owned by Holly. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! Allegiances Leader Echostar - Silver she-cat with lighter silver dappled markings and azure blue eyes with ice blue and violet flecks. (Holly) Deputy Mothbelly- Red tom with lighter classic tabby markings, white underbelly and deep brown eyes. (Wisteria) Medicine cat Loudwhisker- Long- haired muddy brown she-cat with pine green eyes. Sister to: Speckledcreek. Apprentice: Nettlepaw (Wisteria) Warriors Runningspirit- Beige she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.'' Apprentice: Curlpaw'' (Wisteria) Talonbreeze - Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes. (Holly) Cloudseeker- Blackish grey tom with copper eyes. He is missing some fur on his back legs. (Wisteria) Woodstripe - Brown tom with a gray tint around his face and legs, dark brown tabby stripes, and ginger and white streaks randomly through her fur. His paws and muzzle are snowy white, and he has white rimmed, light brown eyes with golden flecks and gray around the pupil. Mate to Brightwillow. (Holly) Leaftail- Red tortoiseshell tom with light brown eyes.'' Brother to Mothbelly. Mate to Aurorafur.'' (Wisteria) Granitestorm- Blue grey tom with white dapples scattered across his pelt. His fur is white on his underbelly, neck, paws and tail tip. His shoulders are black along with his ears and face, which has a single white line running from the chin to the top of his head. He has dull yellow eyes. (Wisteria) Cardinalheart - Bright red tom with a burgundy colored back, a black tail, and black tufts of fur on his lower back. He has as bright silver eyes with amber coloring around the pupils. Apprentice: Earthpaw ''(Holly) Charcoalbreeze - Dark brown, almost black tabby tom with leaf-green eyes. ''Mate with Dawnbreeze. Apprentice: Dragonpaw ''(Holly) Silversea - Pretty gray she-cat with white dapples and light blue eyes. Dawnbreeze's sister. ''Apprentice: Ravenpaw ''(Holly) Ashblossom - Orange and gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. (Holly) Ciderstream - Cider-colored tom with amber eyes and a dark brown underbelly. ''Apprentice: Cavernpaw ''(Holly) Foxwillow - Bright orange she-cat with dark brown paws and pale, yellow-green eyes. (Holly) Beetlestride- Yellow tabby tom with a sandy yellow underbelly and brown eyes. ''Apprentice: Silentpaw ''(Wisteria) Dewsong- Dark grey she-cat with white spots across her pelt and yellow eyes.(Wisteria) Lostpelt- Long- haired tom with solid black fur and blue eyes. Apprentice: Kestrelpaw'' (Wisteria) Speckledcreek- Diluite calico tom with olive green eyes.'' Brother to: Loudwhisker Apprentice: Rowanpaw (Wisteria) Silverclaw- Small, fierce, and handsome silver tom with hazel eyes. His size doesn't change his attitude. Hates to hunt, but is always up for a battle. Don't insult him! He has kittypet blood, but that won't stop him. ''Mate to: Crystalheart (Funnydog) Duskheart- Calico tom with amber eyes. Mate: Mistpelt (Tigertail) Ashriver- Grey and white tabby tom. He is quite lazy but still willing to do whatever it takes to protect the clan. Unlike Jayfrost, he only does the bare minimum and never really cares for "extra credit". He's otherwise kind and funny. Mate to: Jayfrost Apprentice: Wrenpaw ''(PairofDyce) Apprentices Dragonpaw - Bright reddish-orange bengal she-cat with darker colored markings, dark brown paws, and bright aqua eyes. ''Mentor: Charcoalbreeze (Holly) Earthpaw - Pale brown tom with brown tabby stripes and light red eyes. Mentor: Cardinalheart (Holly) Cavernpaw - Sharp, stubborn, and determined silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Mentor: Ciderstream ''(Holly) Curlpaw- White she-cat with black spots scattered across her fur and green eyes. She has a bobbed tail. ''Mentor: Runningspirit ''(Wisteria) Neetlepaw- Long- haired grey tabby tom with orange eyes. He has slightly folded ears and a short muzzle. ''Mentor: Loudwhisker ''(Wisteria) Silentpaw- Creamy brown tom with silver tabby markings across his fur. Hie eyes are baby blue with slate grey flecks surrounding his pupil. ''Mentor: Beetlestride (Wisteria) Ravenpaw - Jet black she-cat with blue eyes, very quiet yet opinionated. Mentor: Silversea ''(Bird) Kestrelpaw- Brown tom with reddish brown tabby markings across his pelt. He has amber eyes. ''Mentor: Lostpelt ''(Wisteria) Rowanpaw- Red- brown tom with amber eyes. He oftenly teases Bearkit. Mentor: Speckledcreek'' (Tigertail) Wrenpaw- Black tom with a white streak on his back. He is loyal yet oblivious to the world around him, believing that everything is going to be alright, and that there aren't any problems in the world whatsoever. He loves making friends and aspires to become a great warrior. Mentor: Ashriver ''(PairofDyce) Queens Aurorafur- Long- haired lilac she-cat with cornflower blue eyes. (Wisteria) Brightwillow- White she-cat with yellow patches and silver eyes. (Holly) Crystalheart- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and a large, bushy tail. Has long claws that she likes to sharpen on a stone she keeps in her den. Its said that she has the sharpest teeth. Bold, very large and muscular. Loves to hunt, but will stand ground and fight any hostile cat. (Funnydog) Dawnbreeze- Black and white patched she-cat with shimmering pale blue eyes. ''Sister: Silversea. (Moonmist) Mistpelt- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. She is calm and sweet. (Tigertail) Jayfrost- Blue tabby she-cat. She is loyal, hardworking, and will not stop until everyone has been pleased. Of course, she has a problem with that, as she believes everyone can be pleased, and will not stop until they are. (PairofDyce) Kits Aurorafur's Kits: Hollowkit - Brown tabby tom with a white chest and muzzle. Has a ginger nose and ears, with light blue eyes. Brother to Flamekit and Emberkit. ''(Wisteria) Flamekit - Long-haired bright orange and black tortoiseshell she-kit. Has leaf-green eyes with amber flecks. ''Sister to Emberkit and Hollowkit. ''(Holly) Emberkit - Bright orange and black tortoiseshell tom with white paws and bright orange eyes. ''Brother to Hollowkit and Flamekit. (Holly) Petalkit- Ginger she-kit with a white underbelly, paws, chin and markings across her fur that look like splashes. Her right eye is surrounded by one of them. She has fur tufts at the top of her ears and also has apple green eyes with olive green flecks. (Wisteria) Brightwillow's Kits: Owlkit - Extremely light grey she-kit with blue points and cyan blue eyes. (Wist) Lynxkit - Cream colored she-kit with beautiful marble markings, shimmering hazel eyes, and a brown tipped tail. (Holly) Moonkit - Beautiful silvery-grey she-kit with black markings and luminous ice blue eyes with sea green flecks in them. Has a fluffy, plumy tail. Shy and quiet. Likes exploring everywhere by herself and sometimes plays with other kits. Is like her mother. (Moonmist) Crystalheart's Kits: Lightkit- Large white she-kit with warm amber eyes. Has silver ears, paws, and tail. Playful and mischievous. Loves to pounce on unsuspecting warriors' tails, and is waiting for the day she gets to hunt. Takes after Crystalheart with her hunting instincts and her large tail. (Funnydog) Icekit- Very serious and small silver tom with white legs. Oftenly found play-fighting with bigger kits and apprentices. His fighting skills will be extraordinary when he grows up. Icekit seems to be like his father. (Funnydog) Dawnbreeze's Kits: Expecting (Wispkit- Very black she-kit with gentle leaf-green eyes. Has a white tipped tail and white paws. Very playful and loves playfighting. Looks like her mother, Dawnbreeze. (Snowcaves) Pebblekit- Blue grey tom with piercing amber eyes. Loves playfighting too and can't wait he can battle. Very serious about learning how to fight. (Moonmist) Lionkit- Large dappled golden furred tom with kind blue eyes. Fierce and caring, he is very sneaky.) (Moonmist) Kits not here yet, ina while will be. Mistpelt's Kits: Bearkit- White she- kit with green eyes and short legs, which she's ashamed of. (Tigertail) Falconkit- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes. He's known to be playful. (Tigertail) Fernkit- Light brown she- kit with green eyes. (Tigertail) Elders Tranquilgaze- Rusty orange tom with dark brown tabby markings. He has a white underbelly and a white muzzle. His eyes are olive green with a blue tint surrounding his pupils. (Wisteria) Former members 1st Generation Ripplestar- Light grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes. He was the clan's first leader. Brother to: Bramblerunner. Died from drowning. (Wisteria) Bramblerunner- White tom with light brown legs and hazel eyes. He was the clan's first Medicine Cat. Brother to: Ripplestar. Died from old age. (Wisteria) Ebonystar- Glossy black she-cat with amber eyes. She was the clan's first deputy. Died from greencough. (Wisteria) Rapidpaw- Ginger tom with grey eyes. Mysteriously dissapeared one day along with his mentor, Hopestem (Wisteria) Hopestem- Calico she- cat with green eyes. Mysteriously dissapeared one day along with Rapidpaw. (Wisteria) Mudkit- Light brown she-kit with darker markings across her pelt and yellow eyes. Died from greencough. (Wisteria) 2nd Generation Goldenstar- Yellow tom with brown spots scattered across his fur and dark green eyes. Died from an infected wound, which he refused to treat. (Wisteria) Fadeshimmer- Pale blue she- cat with black dapples scattered across her fur and deep grey eyes. Died from being crushed by a falling tree while looking for herbs. (Wisteria) Lightpaw- Long- haired cream tom with blue eyes. Brother to: Quillear. Died from being crushed by a falling tree in attemp to help Fadeshimmer. (Wisteria) Mousekit- Grey tom with a white tail tip. Died from prematurity. (Wisteria) Reedtail- Dark brown tom with green eyes. Father to: Tranquilgaze. Died from a seizure. (Wisteria) Silentmist- Grey she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes. Mother to: Tranquilgaze. ''Died from old age. (Wisteria) Applepaw- Tortoiseshell tom with light brown eyes. Died from being murdered by a stray dog. (Wisteria) Quillear- Long- haired cream tom with blue eyes. ''Brother to: Lightpaw. Died from old age. (Wisteria) 3rd Generation Crowfang- Blackish grey tom with a white underbelly and deep green eyes. Died from old age. (Wisteria) Shellkit- Beige she-kit with white tabby markings across her fur. Sister to: Runningspirit. Died from a heart attack soon after birth. (Wisteria) Larksong- Long- haired chinchilla tom with turquoise eyes. Died from starvation. (Wisteria) Rubypaw- Red tom with orange tabby markings across her fur. Had yellow eyes. Died from a venomous snake's bite. (Wisteria) Longwhisker- Long furred, dark grey tom who has long whiskers and piercing amber eyes. Died from breaking his back when he fell on a high tree branch. Cloverstream- White she-cat with lime green eyes. Died from old age. (Wisteria) Fleetpaw- Calico she-cat with brown eyes. Exiled from the territory and soon turned into a rogue. (Wisteria) 4th Generation (Present) Icepuddle- White she-cat with aquamarine eyes. Mother to: Curlpaw. Died from accidental poisoning. (Wisteria) Faithfulgaze - Tortoiseshell and red she-cat with a silver marking on her chest and pale pink eyes. Mother to Juniperkit and Jasminekit. Lynched by the clan for being seen as a threat. (Holly) Sparrowblaze - Black tom with a ginger belly, dark pink eyes, and a silver marking on his chest. Father to Juniperkit and Jasminekit, Lynched by the clan for being seen as a threat. (Holly) Juniperkit - Red tabby she-cat with a black marking on her chest and pink eyes. Killed along with her parents. (Holly) Jasminekit - Black she-cat with magenta eyes and a silver marking on her chest. Killed along with her parents. (Holly) Cats outside the Clan: Asara - Crimson and white she-kit with bubblegum pink eyes. (Wist/Holly) Roleplaying: "Times are changing fast, there is no denying it. What was once a small group of rogue cats running away from danger turned into a strong family. In a couple of moons, this family established ranks for each other, and one day, happened to stumble into an unknown territory drenched in crimson red trees. Its sweet scents engulfed them with the feeling of safety and lured them deeper into the forest. The leader, Ripplestar, soon grew confused and meowed to his brother for guidance. 'I am certain that this beautiful territory is unhabited by our kind. But tell me why, oh brother?' Ripplestar asked slowly. His only sibling, Bramblerunner, pondered for an answer. 'I believe it is a message from StarClan. Even though the faint scent of twolegs still has not been washed away by the many rains, our dear ancestors have kept this forest hidden from other clans and have now given it to us... This place is full of benefits waiting to be discovered. As this family's Medicine Cat, I say that this we must accept the offer and use this land wisely.' He carefully replied. The cats all halted in a stop and quickly gathered around the duo to see what was happening. 'Then let it be as told... Dear ancestors, please listen to my words! We shall settle here, right where our beatened bodies stand! We promise to protect the territory as if we were born in it and will even give our lifes if necessary in order to keep it safe from danger!' Ripplestar yowled out to the dawn sky. His sparkling gaze contemplated the cats around him. Ebonyfur, their deputy, gave him an encouraging nod. 'StarClan has given us a signal. From now on, this family will be known as MapleClan. May this terr-" The elderly cat soon got interrupted by a small voice next to him. "May this territory be a blessing for many generations to come!"' '''Hollowkit proudly cried out like an apprentice who had just caught its first kill. "Mooom, tell him to stop interrupting Tranquilgaze's story!" Owlkit let out a loud groan at her mother, Brightwillow. Aurorafur looked at the queen next to her. "I'm sorry for my kit's behavior. He just gets so happy over the smallest things." Aurorafur apologized. Hollowkit ran up to her, giving her a playful nod on her side. "Don't worry about it, I always find it amazing when they get so excited about the Clan's founding story. Even though nobody here was born when it was created, we still take it as if we lived it second by second. Anyways, I believe that's enought for today!" Tranquilgaze got up from his crouched position and dipped his head as a goodbye just as he exited the nursery. "I wanna be like Ripplestar when I grow up!" Hollowkit purred. "Even though it means to take advice from your siblings?" The lilac she-cat asked and chuckled at his son's shocked face. "Wait, do I really have to do that!? Aww, no!" All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 17:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- "Hey, I want to be leader!" Flamekit squeaked indignantly. She jumped onto Hollowkit and playfully tackled him to the ground. "Me too! I'd be a way better leader than either of you!" her brother Emberkit mewed, batting at her ear. Lynxkit nudged Hollowkit's shoulder with her paw "I think you'd be a great leader." She purred sheepishly, ducking her head. She felt heat rise to her face, and hoped he didn't notice. At the edge of the forest, a tiny kit stood alone, watching the leaves drift down from the branches. Her fur was snowy white with crimson red patches, and her chest bore a strange black marking much similar to that of a celtic knot. "I...will never forgive them." she murmered. Unsheathing tiny sharp claws, she stabbed her paw into the earth and tore up clumps of grass. "Never..." Even a white rose has a black shadow 23:35, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- "See? Even Lynxkit agrees that I'd be a good leader." Hollowkit sweetly smiled at the cream she- kit as a thanks. "In fact, I'll be the greatest!" He announced with the same ego as before. "I could beat enemies as simple as this!" He yowled slightly and tried pushing Flamekit off him and towards Emberkit. "Ah, but aren't you forgetting somebody?" Aurorafur purred. The young kit stopped what he was doing to get a glimpse of his mother's face. "What is it?" He mewed. "You never mentioned anything about your siblings. If you are going to be a leader, you must not leave any cat behind, especially your brothers. What would the clan do if Ripplestar decided to not consult Bramblerunner in their discovery of the forest?" She told him. Hollowkit's fluffy ears quickly perked up. "I don't think none of us would be here, then..." His voice trailed off. "But that doesn't stop me from still thinking I'll be the best!" He contently squealed at his siblings, resuming their play- fighting. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 00:26, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ---- Echostar was worried. Worried about the kits she was expecting. Worried about the clan. Worried about those strange cats with the strange markings. What if there was more of them? ''What if it wasn't just a fluke? What if there are others out there? ''She shook her head to clear her thoughts and padded out of her den to the clearing. "Mothbelly, Talonbreeze, Leaftail." She called, beckoning to the cats with a flick of her tail. "If it isn't to much to ask, please take a patrol up to the northern border. We've had a few run-ins with the neighboring clan, and I ask that you please renew the border markings." With that, she turned and headed for her den, already lost in thought again. Even a white rose has a black shadow 23:59, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- Mothbelly quietly watched as his leader made her way to the gap in between the mossy rocks she called den. Something was off with Echostar, but what could it be? There was certanly a change in her. Her eyes swirled with distraught and her way of walking seemed gloomy. Not to mention that her tail flicked nervously. What if ''those cats threatened her? Oh wait... Thankfully, they were gone now, so it couldn't be that. Mothbelly turned around and joined the others at the camp's entrance. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" A male voice said next to him. Mothbelly lifted his face only to meet with his brother's warm gaze. "I've been doing good." He sneezed. The three cats walked north, leaving markings here and there. Everything was running as normal until one of them noticed little patches of dirt dug up in a strange manner. Leaftail bumped in with the 'Maybe it was a squirrel' excuse, but the holes were too big for a squirrel's tiny paws, and they weren't big enough to be a fox's either. Plus, they smelled like a cat. "What do you think it is, Talonbreeze?" Leafbreeze dared to speak up. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 02:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- Talonbreeze shrugged. "I don't know, but it looks like something was buried and unburied her. Similar to a squirrel, and yet..." He paused, then noticed a little mound of dirt lying untouched away from the others. He reached out with a paw and scooped out a pawful of dirt. There in the little hole lay what appeared to be a tiny glass orb. Talonbreeze gingerly picked it up with his paw and stared at it. "Hmm...I wonder what this could be?" He turned back to the others. "We'd better take this back to Echostar. Maybe she knows something about it?" It was not uncommon to find unusual trinkets in the area, as it had previously been inhabited by Twolegs, but there was something strange about the little mounds of dirt, and the strange little orb, that seemed to be a little...off. Even a white rose has a black shadow 00:38, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- "It looks like some kind of crystal. Please be careful, we don't want to accidentally break it." Mothbelly warned, his eyes darting around in the search for intruders or anything seeming out of place. "Hey! Echostar mentioned something about some run- ins coming into our territory. You don't think they were the ones that buried what we just found here, do you?" Leaftail asked with curiosity. A wild thought slowly blurred across the deputy's mind, accompained by a flashback about the rare cats that came to camp not long ago. They consisted of a tom, a she- cat and a pair of kits. Or were there more kits? Eh, probably not. "They got lynched by the clan..." Mothbelly muttered under his warm breath. "Sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear you." Leaftail meowed . "Oh, it's nothing. The leader could give us some answers about the object, so let's go." His brother ordered, flicking his tail as a sign to head back to camp. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 19:07, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Moonkit looked at her mother, Brightwillow with her pretty, dazzling, ice blue eyes and asked, "Mama, when I grow up should I be a medicine cat or a warrior?" Moonkit's sleek tail whipped back and forth and then she turned around and padded off to play with her siblings. Moonkit though, I like Hollowkit, he's really nice to me. Moonkit went to wash herself and then vowed in her head, If Hollowkit becomes leader I will be his most loyal warrior ever, and I have decided I will be a warrior and serve my clan no matter what. Moonmist789 (talk) 19:17, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- Asara wailed in distress. "Where is it? It was here just a little while ago!" She scrabbled through the dirt, searching for her little charm. Her mother had found them, strange little Twoleg spheres, and given one each to Asara and her siblings. She had kept all three, but now one had gone missing. "I buried it right-" Asara paused, noticing footprints of other cats, many of them, in the dirt. They looked fresh. She scowled. Someone had taken her ''charm, and it was most likely warriors of..."MapleClan." She said softly, narrowing her eyes. Lashing her tail in anger, she turned to head back to her den. "Nothing to do about it now." Talonbreeze and the others returned to camp, wandering into the center where several kits were playing. "Echostar?" He called. Echostar emerged from her den and swept over to them. "Yes?" She asked. He noticed that her voice seemed distant, like her mind was somewhere else. He held up the orb they'd found. "We found this slightly buried in the woods. Any idea what it could be." Echostar stared hard at the object for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, yes, I've seen that before, but I don't remember where..." She thought for a second, then held out her paw. "May I have it, please, so that I may observe it further? Talonbreeze dropped the orb into her paw before turning and heading for his den. Flamekit wandered out of the nursery with a yawn. She noticed Echostar at the center of camp, examining a small shiny object in her paws. She bounded over to her leader. "Hi, Echostar! What's that you have?" She purred, noticing the small little sphere in Echostar's paws. Echostar shrugged. "Don't know. The patrol found it in the woods. Strange, isn't it?" She murmured, more to herself than to Flamekit. "Better look into this..." With that, Echostar turned away and disappeared into her den. Flamekit stared after her, an idea sparking in her mind. She trotted over to Hollowkit. "Hey, Hollowkit! Did you see what Echostar has?" (BC, sorry Wist) Hollowkit shook his head. "No, what was it?" "It was this weird little orb thingy, and it was actually kinda pretty, but it's not something normally found in nature! Which makes it so mysterious, don't you think?" She mewed excitedly. "I say, you and I should go out into the woods and look for more!" (this will be where Hollowkit will meet Asara, I'm thinking.) Even a white rose has a black shadow 21:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hollowkit pricked his ears up. "Let's go and see which one of us finds more of them!" He challenged Flamekit. The idea of finding more orbs than her and making everybody proud melted joy into his heart. That way he could prove he would be a better leader to all of his brothers! His big eyes swirled with adrenaline. How would the outside look? Would it be the same as camp? Would he get to see a lot of prey or... What would happen if they bumped into a warrior or apprentice? That would be chaotic! "I think we should avoid any other MapleClan cat out there because they would scold us and tell mom. She would be very angry if she found out we left." Hollowkit mewed quietly so nobody except Flamekit heard. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" .... "Can I go now? It's just some ant bites." Cloudseeker sighed. He accidentally stepped on an anthill the last day while he was hunting and has been in the Medicine Cat's den since. "True, it's just some ant bites. ''Some ''ant bites indeed. You're not going anywhere until they disappear!" Loudwhisker yowled, turning around and taking a bite out of an aloe vera leaf. These strange plants were cultivated by the twolegs nearby when they inhabited the forest. There were only three bushes left of it, though. "Neetlepaw, please help me with some mulberry juice." The medicine cat muffled out, chewing on the chunk of leaf and spitting it out over Cloudseeker's frontal legs. "Where are they, though?" Neetlepaw asked. The berries were nowhere to be seen. "Oh, no... I think I used the last ones a while ago. Run and get some for me, will you? They grow right next to the Firebranch. Go quick!" His mentor shooed him off before he got a chance to accept the request. "They're by the Firebranch... Got it!" Nettlepaw nodded and quickly made his way through the camp's entrance. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 00:36, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Brightwillow where is Flamekit and Hollowkit?," Moonkit asked while wondering where they were. Brightwillow lapped Moonkit's head and whispered, "I don't know but why don't you go out to play, sweetie?" "Fine, Brightwillow.", sighed Moonkit. All she ever got to do was play around, she wanted to go hunting and learn battle moves but she would have to wait a little longer to become a apprentice. She padded out into the camp and scanned her surrounding with her lumimous ice blue eyes until they settled on Emberkit. He was playing around with Owlkit. Moonkit raced up to them and asked, "What are you doing?" Emberkit sat up and answered, "We're playing around. Wanna join?" Moonkit replied happily, "Sure!" While they were playing Moonkit couldn't help but think how firey looking Emberkit's bright orange and black pelt looked. She liked him a lot as a friend, he was super nice and funny. He was different from Hollowkit, even though he too wanted to be leader. Moonmist789 (talk) 14:23, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ---- Flamekit waited until Nettlepaw left the camp, then she and Hollowkit slipped out of camp when no one was looking. "If I remember right, Echostar sent the patrol out towards the northern border when they found that...thing, right?" She purred excitedly. "So let's go there." She wasn't sure ''exactly where the northern border was, but she had a good sense of the direction. The pair wandered through the forest for a bit, finding nothing unusual. Flamekit paused and yawned. "I'm tired, and we haven't found anything. Plus, I'm hungry!" (BC) She started to turn back, but Hollowkit held up his tail to stop her. "Hey, look at that!" He whispered, gesturing towards a strange structure in a little clearing ahead. It appeared to be a small den of some sort, constructed by branches, logs, and pieces of wood, with a blanket of fern leaves layering the wooden roof. "What is it?" She mewed quietly to Hollowkit. Even a white rose has a black shadow 14:54, April 2, 2016 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Dawnbreeze yawned and stretched and then padded out of the warrior's den. Her sister, Silversea, was still fast asleep, curled up into a ball of silver fur. Dawnbreeze headed toward the fresh kill pile and selected a small bird to eat and then she padded over to Foxwillow and sat down. As she ate her meal she noticed Charcoalbreeze was across from her and was cleaning himself while sitting in the warm sunshine. She couldn't help but let herself watch him clean himself. He was a dark dark brown, almost black tom, with leaf-green eyes. She realized that she had a crush on him. 'Weird.' she thought to herself. She decided to ask him something, so she padded up to him. Then she nervously asked, "Um, Charcoalbreeze I was wondering if we could be mates?" (Holly could you be Charcoalbreeze and answer Dawnbreeze's question please because he isn't my charcter, so please?) Moonmist789 (talk) 13:23, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ---- Ravenpaw padded out of the apprentices den, and looked around the clearing curiously. (just starting to get back into rping so excuse my shortness for nows) 21:19, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ---- (It's okay!) "I don't know, but it's interesting...Let's go check it out." Hollowkit mewed bravely, making his way over to the borders of the clearing. He carefully stepped over the carpet of fallen leaves, exhibiting his fragile paw pads that were surrounded by an unique color of brown tabby pelt. The white fur around his muzzle and chest attracted any creature's eye, not to mention his fluffy tail and stunning light blue eyes. They could be easily confused by the color of a Newleaf sunup. "Come on!" Hollowkit yowled softly to encourage his sibling to stay close to him. He wouldn't return back to camp until he had found out what was that weird den doing there, or who it belonged to. "The scent sure is weird..." The kit sneezed out, not taking his sight out of the structure. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 01:06, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ---- (Hey moonmist. I'm sorry i haven't been very active lately. Yes, Dawnbreeze can be mates with Charcoalbreeze :)) Flamekit peered into the den, her enthusiasm from before dimishing. "Huh, I don't know why, but this place is kind of...weird." She said, searching for the right word. The scent was unlike any she had smelled before. It didn't smell like the prey back at camp, or like any cat she knew. It didn't smell bitter, like other forest animals. Her fur prickled. It felt like she was being watched. She glanced over her shoulder nervously. Nothing but the forest, just the forest. She turned back to Hollowkit. Asara peered at the two kits from the bushes. Strange. What were they doing out here? She felt less apprehensive due to the fact that they were only kits as opposed to warriors, but still. What if they went back and told the clan? They would investigate, and-she shook her head. No. I can't let that happen. ''She took a cautious step forward, then paused. ''Make friends, play nice, don't be suspicious. ''She stepped out from the bushes and padded towards the two cats. "Why, hello there." She said politely. Charcoalbreeze glanced up at Dawnbreeze and let out a surprised purr. "Sure!" He mewed. Even a white rose has a black shadow 23:48, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hollowkit let out a small yowl in fright when he heard somebody's voice come closer. That was certainly not Flamekit's voice, it sounded nothing like her. It was... silkier, to say at least. It had a hint of mystery to it, which left him hypnotized for a moment. Losing all the courage he had, Hollowkit turned around and tried to look powerful and mighty to face whoever was there. What came next wasn't expected at all. Instead of a young apprentice looking to scold them and force them to go back to camp, he saw a gorgeous she- kit with the glossiest red pelt he had ever set eyes on. Her most interesting feature, though, were her endless pink eyes. They filled Hollowkit's chest with a strange sensation every time he glared into them. "Sorry for yowling, you scared me. A- are you the one that built this?" He managed to meow out, turning his small head to look at the den. At that moment, he forgot that his sister was even there. For his mind, it was just him and the unknown kit in front. "By the way! I'm Hollowkit." The tom gained enough confidence to say, only noticing that his sibling was still there when he turned again to face the young crimson- pelted kit. "Oh, and this is my sister, Flamekit!" He smiled sheepishly. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 20:18, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ---- Ravenpaw finally walked up to the prey pile, and considered it, ''Hm, maybe I should go hunting, I could use the exercise. She thought, and looked around. 21:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________ Moonkit yawned and streched, then opend her shimmering crystal blue eyes wide open. She looked around and then silently padded over to Icekit. He was sleeping peacefully. His fur turned silver in the sunshine and then he rolled over onto his back, still asleep.he must be having a great dream, thought Moonkit to herself, but I'm very bored. So she nudged Icekit's flank with her rasberry pink nose and waited until he woke up. When he woke up she gazed into his sleepy eyes and aksed him,"Wanna play"? (Icekit's supposoed to answer plz? Moonmist789 (talk) 16:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Wist Category:Clans owned by Holly